


Nicktoons Noir

by WTFAvery



Category: ChalkZone, Fairly OddParents, Hey Arnold!, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, Human Trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAvery/pseuds/WTFAvery
Summary: Remember your favorite Nickelodeon characters growing up? Well, that era of their life is over and it's time for something new. This is a Choose Your Own Adventure story. I will present you with choices at the end of each chapter and based on your responses is how the story will unfold. Let's have fun with this.This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net before I knew that it wasn't allowed for 'Choose Your Own Adventure' but I have been advised that it is allowed on here. I'm already quite a few chapters in so let's pickup where we left off.





	1. Timmy Turner - 1.1

I’ve never thought of myself as someone to make a drastic change in this world. I am a single person amongst billions of other people, tell me, what about me is so special now? I’ve done my time on The Stream, things was starting to get quite fucking ridiculous anyways. First a baby, then a dog, then I had to share my god parents? I told the producers I was sick of it. They were just beating a dead horse at this point.

A lot has changed about Dimmsdale since the start of my career. This was no longer the happy go lucky city where every day seems like it regurgitated happiness. No, it hasn’t been like that for a while. What was shown to the audience was just a lot of reused footage and CGI. Dimmsdale has been bad for quite a while now but nobody would believe you if you were to tell them about what goes on here. Drugs, guns, prostitution, etc. they would never bring this to light and lose the millions of dollars they were making from the show. Now, every day just seems to be one rainy day after another. Hell, I can’t even remember the last time we had a sunny day here.

There was always some kind of tranquility with the sound of rain smacking against the roof of your car. Just thinking about rain is mind provoking, a single droplet does no damage but get millions of them together and you have a natural disaster on your hands. I guess that’s what they mean by, “There’s strength in numbers.” I adjust my seat back from its erect positioning as it’s beginning to feel a bit sore from siting in the same position from hours on end.

 I don’t know how Helga does it. We’ve been in the same spot since this morning watching the same diner for hours and nothing. We’ve gotten tip from a “reliable” source that says a gun deal was supposed to go down tonight. Oh, I use the word reliable _very_ sarcastically only because it came from that goof Sheen Estevez. Don’t get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoy Sheen as an individual but I wouldn’t trust that man with peanut butter and jelly and expect him to come up with a sandwich.

Helga continues to keep her eyes peeled at the diner expecting for something big to happen at any given moment. She could at least relax a little, seeing her like that makes me feel tense even when my seat is in its optimal comfort position. She reaches inside of her khaki trench coat and grabs a new pack of cigarettes undoing the plastic covering around it before popping it open and taking one out. She reaches out her hand, still gripping the cigarette box, toward me offering me a smoke.

A) I accept the cigarette from her.  
B) I decline because I’m trying to quit.  
C) I ignore her and roll crack the window a bit.


	2. Timmy Turner - 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy refused to take the cigarette from Helga and it's beginning to become a bit intoxicating in the car. What happens next?

B)

I gesture my hand in a motion declining her offer. Smoking was one of the few nasty habits I picked up after my run on the show. And, if I’m being honest, probably one of the less destructive ones as well what with all the drinking and fighting I do. Helga always tells me that I’m going to regret getting on the wrong side with someone one of these days but I’ve told her once and I’ll continue to tell her, it’s all a part of the job.

She takes a hit of her cigarette, blowing smoke out of her mouth, and sighs, “Look, Buck. I don’t like this as much as the next person but what if there really is something going down here?” her voice was disconcerting but you couldn’t tell that she was feeling unsettled with how concentrated she is on this assignment. Helga’s never been easy to read, at least from what I’ve heard about her.

Helga’s one of our senior detectives in the agency, been on the force for over ten years or so. Her story is quite different from mine. Growing up she had an abusive father, absent minded mother and an older sister that who could do no wrong in the eyes of her parents. It never really seemed to bother her because she had something to keep her grounded; she had a goal to work toward: Arnold. When she was younger she was a borderline stalker when it came to this guy but that all changed when they went to high school and they finally started dating. I don’t know much past there or even if there is any past there but I have seen that she keeps a picture of them tucked away in her wallet.

I adjust the seat back to its original position and solemnly look at the diner for a bit. ‘Doug’s Diner’ is the name of this place. I can honestly say that this place is probably my favorite place to be after a long day at work. It’s something about the atmosphere of the place that just feels very genuine when you walk in. The owner always has a smile on his face when taking orders, cooking, serving, etc. and the funny thing about it is that it doesn’t seem like he’s forcing himself to do so. He’s genuinely happy.

I open the door letting in a bit of fresh air as the smoke was beginning to become intoxicating. I haven’t had a cig in over a week and I’m trying to do my best here. I step out of the car and take a long stretch before closing it behind me. I can faintly hear the sound of the car window rolling down in the hard but not deafening rain, Helga reaches her head out of the window looking at me with her unibrow raised, “Where ya going, Buck? We’re on a job here.”

D) Tell her I’m going to check around back.  
E) Tell her I have to pee, does she want to hold it for me too?  
F) Tell her you’re going for some coffee.


	3. Timmy Turner - 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gets annoyed with Helga and tells her off. He heads into Doug's Diner. What happens next?

E)

I turn around to look at Helga, slightly annoyed with her tone, “I’m gonna take a piss. You wanna come hold it for me?” I respond with an elevated yet stern voice. She scoffed and rolled the window back up before taking another puff of her cigarette. I probably shouldn’t have raised my voice at her but goddammit I’ve been cramped in that car for over eight hours, why does it matter if I want to get out to stretch my legs a little? Just because you have a little seniority over me doesn’t mean you’re my supervisor. I took the same classes just as you did to get where we are now.

The rain slides off of my fedora just as fast as it lands as if my hat is covered in oil. I stand away from the diner door looking up into the sky allowing the rain to hit my face, just how long has it been since I’ve partnered up with Helga? From my recollection it’s been almost two years now and I think that’s the first time I’ve raised my voice at her. Goddammit, now I have to apologize once I get back in there and it’s just going to make the wait awkward.

I swipe the rain off of my face before entering the diner; I wipe my shoes off on the ‘Welcome’ mat as well because out of all the places I’ve been Doug is the only one who calls me by my first name. It’s not like I don’t like being called ‘Turner’ or ‘Detective’ but it feels less personal that way. I’m not a stranger, I’ve known most of these people for years on end and yet they keep me at arm’s length. “Well, if it isn’t one of my favorite customers!” Doug exclaims with a giant smile, I smile back to return his kindness as I take my hat off to shake the water off of it before sitting it on the bar table, “Skeeter, put on a fresh pot of coffee for Timmy here!” Doug says to his teal pigmented friend, “You got it, Doug! Honk honk.” I chuckle beneath my breath, I always lose it when he does that it’s a classic, nobody has any room to judge me on it.

I take a seat at one of the vacant barstools; it’s always hard to get comfortable at one of these things. You never have enough of both cheeks on the stool itself. Skeeter places a cup of coffee in front of me before going back to the stove to finish up what he was cooking, “So, what do I owe the honor? It’s been a few weeks since you’ve last visited; I began to think you forgot about me.” Doug chuckles at his own words and I can’t help myself but to let out a small one myself.

“Nah, it’s nothing like that. Actually, I came by here today to…”

G) … pick up something to eat for me and my partner.  
H) … ask you some questions about a possible deal going on.  
I) … ask you some questions about your time on ‘The Stream”


	4. Timmy Turner - 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something fishy going on at the Diner and Timmy's determined to get to the bottom of it. What happens next?

H.

“… ask you some questions about some possible illegal activity happening around your shop.” CLANK. The spatula Skeeter is using to scramble eggs with fall out of his hand, “Oh jeez, sorry Doug. You know me.” He made it obvious that he was clearly nervous about something but I’m going to get to him in a few minutes. He picks the spatula up and take it over to the sink as I take a sip of my coffee while maintaining eye contact with Doug. The look on Doug’s face is one of disbelief. I know, as much as I would like to not be in this situation I feel as if my ass did too much sitting in one spot to walk out of here empty handed.

“Well, sure Timmy!” Doug answered eagerly yet his face still showed that he was in shock, “Anything to help you out with your job.” Great, I knew I could count on Doug to be cooperative. I take out a notepad and a pen, the diner door opens and a couple of customers walk in and take a seat at a table in the far back, “Someone will be with you in just a minute!” Doug speaks up, not to yell across the diner. I take another sip of my coffee and push it to the side, clearing the space in front of me so that I can take some notes.

I write “Doug Funnie” on the top of the paper as I prepare to take notes, “Have you noticed any suspicious activity around the diner lately?” He ponders upon being asked this question, scratching his head as if it was to help him think. The question is definitely a stereotypical one when investigating something but protocol says that’s how we should start off, “Nope,” he shakes his head, “can’t say that I have. A few new faces here and there but I wouldn’t necessarily call new customers suspicious, would you?” He asks with a slight smile. No, I wouldn’t. Who would intentionally move to Dimmsdale? Probably some tourists just passing by or something of the sort; I move on to my next question.

The door opens again and Doug turns his head to greet the customer, “Someone will be wi- Oh, hey Helga.” I peek over Doug’s shoulder to see Helga, soaking wet, walking around the diner like she’s missing something. She didn’t wipe her feet off at the door, leaving light footprints of water where she steps. She turns and looks over at Doug and sees me with my pen in notepad, he whole demeanor changes. She stomps toward me looking pissed off, grabbing my coat she picks me up out of my seat bringing my face close to hers, “What in the absolute fuck do ya think you’re doing?” she angry whispers to me, “You said you had to take a piss and here I come seeing you interviewing a possible suspect? This is unbelievable!” She lets me go as she paces around in a circle throwing her hands around angrily, “Train the rookie, they said. He’ll follow protocol, they said. It’ll be EASY they said.” She’s angrily saying to herself.

“D-did I do something wrong?” Doug asks worriedly.

I held my hand up to him to reassure him it wasn’t his doing and calmly spoke, “No, no. Excuse me for a minute, Doug.” I get up and walk with Helga to the other side of the diner where there were no customers.

“I’m sorry,” I said irritatedly, “Are you out of your damn mind?” I took my finger and jammed it into her shoulder, she’s pushed back slightly from the force that I put in it, “Since when did you become my boss? Oh, wait, that’s right, you’re fucking not. Last I check we both held the title as detective.”

“But I’m the SENIOR detective.” She interrupts.

“I don’t give a damn.” I retort back, “You can’t just come barging in here interrupting me like this! I’m not your brother. I’m not your cousin. I don’t even think I’m your friend! So where do you get off treating me like your fucking child, Wanda!?”

I don’t notice it but my eyes have become teary eyed while yelling at Helga. I cover my mouth with my hand, noticing that I just called her someone completely different.

“Wanda…?” Helga asks.

J) “It’s nothing.”  
K) Ignore it and go back to interviewing Doug.  
L) “I’ll explain later…”


	5. Timmy Turner - 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Helga curious about Wanda Timmy told her that he'll tell her at another time. TImmy wants Helga to interview Skeeter but he's nowhere to be found. What happens next?

L)

I close my eyes, shaking my head with an almost disgusted look on my face. I can’t believe I called her Wanda. I haven’t thought about her in so long, way too long. I should really give her a call to see how she and Cosmo are doing. The sound of running water and dishes clanking together puts my mind at ease, giving me a chance to clear my thoughts, “I’ll explain later. I promise I will. Can you just let me get back to working this case?” I ask a bit gently.

Helga sighs as she walks away without saying a word. I sigh as well, turning around to get back to interviewing Doug only to see that he’s washing dishes. Huh, that’s weird. I could have sworn that it was Skeeter cleaning up behind the counter. I glance around the diner to search for him, maybe Helga can interview him while I take care of Doug, killing two stones with one bird, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Hey, Doug,” I start, “Where did Skeeter go?” Doug looks around for a second and smiles, pointing his thumb back to an empty garbage can with a ‘you know where he went’ kind of look.

I should wait until Skeeter gets back before continuing the interview with Doug. Maybe he can chime in on some of the activity around the diner. I take a seat back at my bar stool, continuing the coffee they’ve made for me. I look around the diner while taking a sip of my drink. Helga is sitting at one of the booth looking at one of the menus while occasionally breaking eye contact to look around the diner. Doug is still washing dishes and it doesn’t look as if the pile is getting any smaller, must have been a busy day for them. With only the two of them working in the diner I can see how the dishes could pile up. The two people that walked in earlier must have left some time ago; the cash is still sitting on the table along with the receipt.

Fifteen minutes pass. I’m onto my second cup of coffee. Something feels… Off. It shouldn’t take someone this long to throw trash away. I turn around in my barstool and stand up, stretching my arms and yawning while doing so. I step toward the front door while making eye contact with Helga. She nudges her head toward the exit signifying if I want her to follow me; I shake my head and leave the building. Something isn’t right; I have to check on Skeeter.

Stealthily, I crouch low enough to be out of sight of the diner windows while pressing up against the wall, moving slowly toward the back where the dumpsters are located. Making my way toward the corner I peek to see if anyone is back there. To no avail, I see nothing. I stand up and walk toward the dumpster. Curiously I check the dumpster to make sure nobody was in there to sneak up on me. Empty. Wait a minute… Empty?  Didn’t Skeeter just take out the trash? Something doesn’t feel right with me. Since being back here it felt like I was being watched, the atmosphere feels heavy. I feel as if I should turn tail back into the diner but I continue to investigate more.

I take a flashlight out of my pocket and turn it on. In doing so a few rats ran away into the alley way. I check the stairs connected to diner leading to its back door for anything but all that was there was an unfinished cigarette. A nasty habit you’ve picked up, Skeeter. The porch has a covering to keep dry during the rain so why does it feel like I’ve just stepped into a rain puddle? I shine the flashlight down to where my feet are. I almost gag at what I just saw but this confirms it. Something bad definitely happened here at the diner.

The rain continues to pour down but it’s not as heavy as it was when we first arrived. The sky is crying, or so that what I think is happening. I take a look on the other side of the dumpster to see a lone trash bag sitting there. My mind goes to the worst possible thoughts as I move closer to the trash bag. God, I hope that I’m wrong. I undo the knot on the bag and there he was. Skeeter. Lifeless and bloody. “SHIT!” I exclaim, jumping back away from the body covering my mouth to not throw up.

There’s a movement in the alleyway; a shadow. It freezes when I make eye contact with it. “Stop right there!” I yell, pointing at the assailant. It begins to run.

M) Chase the suspect and call Helga for backup.  
N) Chase the suspect with no backup.  
O) Go back to the diner and inform Helga and Doug what happened.  
P) Grab Helga and you both chase the suspect.


	6. Timmy Turner - 1.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gives chase to the suspect and calls Helga for backup. Who is the suspect? You'll have to find out. What happens next?

M.

I drop my flashlight and begin to give chase to the suspect. The alleyway is long and dark but the light at the end is giving me a clear view of the silhouette that I’m chasing. Around six feet, kind of on the heavy side but fast enough to keep a moderate distance between our running. I can already tell I’m not going to be able to catch up to this goon. I pull out my walkie-talkie and change the channel to coincide with Helga’s.

“Helga!” I yell, sounding like I’m about to cough up a lung, guess all of those years of smoking has really done a number on me, “Skeeter has been murdered! I’m chasing the suspect right now! Cut him off on Jenkins Street!”

I hear her trying to respond but I switch it back off to have no further distractions. The rain is pouring down as hard as ever causing me to have low visibility of my surroundings. I still see the bastard; he cut right outside of the alleyway. As I reach the end of the alley I cut right as well only to be greeted by a group of people trying to escape the rain. Fuck, I can’t see where he went. I pause and look around my immediate vicinity for anything that may look suspicious. There; on the other side of the street I see someone running. I burst through the crowd, pushing and shoving anyone that stands in my way, to get to the other side I run through the heavy traffic, the sounds of cars honking at me and drivers cursing me passes through my ears as I make it to the other side.

I hear tires screech next to where I am and see Helga inside of our unmarked vehicle, “Get in, Buck!” she yelled out of the car window.

I run back into the street and do a quick slide across the hood of the car before I enter it. I point in the direction of where the perp ran and Helga slams her foot on the gas as the car jerks forward at full speed leaving behind a trail of smoke. It’s hard to see anything with these fogged up windows; I roll the window down and stick my head outside of it. I still see the perp, we’re closing in on him.

As we inch closer to the suspect they make another cut into another alleyway and Helga jams on the brakes damn near taking my head off. “Let’s go!” She yells at me. We quickly open the doors and chase the suspect down, he makes a left and we follow but to our surprise there he is. It’s a dead end. He reaches for his pockets and both Helga and I draw our guns on him, “Put your hands up!” we yell almost in unison. The perp puts his hands up but one to his ear.

“They got me, Genius! You didn’t tell me there was gonna be fucking cops there!” The suspect, clearly frustrated, yells into the phone. He sighs heavily and drops the phone. We move in a little closer, our guns still fixated on him just in case he tries to do something stupid, to get a better look at him. I reach down for my flashlight but to my dismay it’s not there. I forgot that I had dropped it before chasing after him. Helga hands me hers and I turn it on, the bright light shines on the wall before I turn it on to the suspect.

I can’t believe my fucking eyes. It’s Carl Wheezer. The years have been extremely kind to him, body wise, he almost looks like a completely different person. He’s dressed down in a black suit with dark gray gator skinned shoes. My god, I haven’t seen Carl since our special. What was it called, ‘Jimmy Timmy Power Hour’? His hair is still ginger but its slicked back now being held by some kind of gel I’m sure. His face had thinned up as well as his body. What kind of mess is he involved with?

Helga and I stare at him, chocked, not expecting it to be him out of all people.

“What’s the matter, Tim? Fairy gotcha tongue?” He says in an armament tone.

I grit my teeth, seething by his smart remark. I push the flashlight to Helga’s chest, not caring if she has hold of it yet, and punch Carl right in his fucking face. He drops into the puddle of water behind him and I get on top of him laying blow after blow into his face. I go in for another one but Helga grabs my fist. I turn my head to look back at her, my expression showed anger but there were tears running down my face. Helga noticed the tears and helped me up, rubbing my back to console me. It didn’t work. I’m still pissed.

Carl laughs weekly before spitting out blood, “Is that all you got?” he continued to laugh before I jerk him up and slam him against the wall.

Q) “Why did you kill Skeeter?!”  
R) “Who are you working for?!”  
S) Bash his head up against the wall.


	7. Timmy Turner - 1.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is pissed off and has no times for games. He wants answers and he wants them now. What happens next?

S.

I give him a good stare before grabbing his head, the slickness of his hair is prominent but I can still feel the curls wrap around my fingers. With no hesitation I pull his head toward me and bash it against the wall. Enraged, I yell, “SKEETER IS FUCKING DEAD! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES! I WANT ANSWERS!” Helga does nothing to stop me. She lit up a cigarette, watching the whole thing occasionally turning her head to make sure nobody was around to see us.

Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. That was the name of the movie that put Carl on the map along with Jimmy and Sheen. Their show was doing well on The Stream. It went on for about three seasons before getting shut down. Not much can be said afterward, last I had heard was the three of them were still really good friends but they went their own separate ways. Jimmy had married Cindy, the lucky bastard, Sheen had his own spinoff series, Planet Sheen, but it got shut down quickly, and Carl… What has Carl been up to all of these years?

“FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, WHY DID YOU RUN!?” I angrily ask, cocking my fist back. Behind my ballistic stature I take a look at his face. Anger. Fear. Betrayal. All of that is showing on his bloodied surface, you can tell a lot about a person by looking at their eyes. I’ve seen Carl’s eyes. He’s not the killer, but something tells me that he’s linked to whoever is and I’ll be damned if I let this slip away.

I jerk Carl away from the wall and put him in handcuffs. He doesn’t struggle, probably because I scared him half to death. I don’t regret what I’ve done to him. He knows better than to bring up my fairy godparents. Everybody knows better. At least, I assume they do seeing as though the town made such a huge deal about the whole situation.

Helga and I escort Carl toward the opening of the alleyway. Looking around and there’s not a soul to be seen. I check the time and it’s only around 10PM. This part of the neighborhood is unnaturally empty. Dimmsdale isn’t always the bustling city as it once was but it was certainly never this quiet. It’s almost as if people abandoned the streets around us. Things have calmed down a lot here though ever since XJ9, or Jenny or whatever the hell she wants to be called, moved into the city. She acts as an independent hero of justice or some crap but what she does isn’t justice. She’s just a vigilante. We’ve tried to convince her to join the force but she refuses, saying it’s too corrupt from the inside and can’t be saved. I can’t argue with her on that one.

We reach the car and I put Carl in the back seat before swinging the door shut. Before we get into the car I ask Helga for one of her cigarettes. She gives me a blank stare for a bit before reaching inside of her carton handing me one. I take a seat on the trunk of the car and light up the smoke she gave me. I take a deep puff and exhale, looking up at the sky. The rain seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. Enough to get a good look at the sky to barely make out the dark cumulonimbus clouds passing by.

Helga beeps the car horn starting the hell out of me, “You can stargaze when you’re dead, Buck. We just got a call. We’re headed back to the station.” I sigh and jump off the back of the trunk landing in a small puddle of water. I open the door and ease my way inside before shutting it once more. The back seat of the car is separated from the front seat by bullet proof glass, lord knows it’s saved my life on more than one occasion. We ride off into the night; it’s a 45 minute drive from here to the station. Five minutes pass and the only noise that’s heard is the CB, on low volume, talking about what happened down at Doug’s and the windshield wipers go back and forth clearing our view of what’s ahead.

The silence is uncanny, especially with everything that’s happened tonight, I feel like I should say something. Hell, anything to break this silence. “So,” I began, “I’m sorry about earlier. You know, in the diner.” I sit there for a few seconds waiting on a reply then I look up at Helga. She isn’t even looking my way, her narrow eyes still fixated on the road. She stopped at a red light and I awaited a response but still there wasn’t one. Can’t say I blame her, my actions tonight were a bit deplorable.

“Who’s Wanda?” Helga asked in a monotonous but curious voice.

“Wait, you’re telling me you don’t know?” I ask her, looking almost surprised. She doesn’t give me a response but I can tell through her silence that she seriously didn’t know. Almost everyone in Dimmsdale knows Wanda. How could Helga not? It is a huge city though, I can’t help but find a few stragglers here and there. It’s funny, I know almost everything Helga’s done during her childhood yet she doesn’t seem to know the first thing about mine. It’s almost poetic, now that I think about it.

T) Tell Helga the truth about Wanda.  
U) Conceal the truth about Wanda.  
V) Change the subject


	8. Timmy Turner - 1.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some down time Timmy decides to tell the truth about his past with Wanda. This marks the end of the first part of Timmy's story.

T)

I pause for a moment, collecting the thoughts of my past. Helga flips on the siren. I look at Helga and she’s as stoned faced as ever. I look forward, closing my eyes I sigh.

“Alright, here’s the truth.” I began, “About ten years ago, while my show was going strong everything looked all good on camera. Parents busy, evil babysitter, fairy godparents, etc.” I pause for a brief moment, “Well, only two of those weren’t exaggerated. After the cameras stopped rolling my parents pretty much wanted nothing to do with me. They figured with all the money they we were making there was no need for us to “do stuff” with one another. Vacations, baseball games, you name it. Oh, and Vicky? She was my babysitter. You thought she was bad on camera? She’s way worst off. She would yell at me, beat me and take my money.” I notice Helga adjust her way of sitting but her face is still stoic. “The directors didn’t care. Slap some makeup on me and I’ll be just fine. The only two that did care was… Well, Cosmo and Wanda.”

My voice gets a little shaky, it’s hard talking about them but if it helps the barrier between Helga and I then I have to continue on, “There’s only one stipulation to fairy godparents. Once you turn 18 or claim independence they have no choice but to go to another child in need. They’ve been there for me. Ever since I was ten years old, they’ve been there. They loved me, cared for me, made sure I didn’t go hungry, and care for me. All the things _real_ parents should do. Thinking about how much my parents detested me in real life made me wish they were the ones that’s shown on tv.  Years pass and they still love me like I’m one of their own, even after poof, their child, was in the picture. On my seventeenth birthday the only two people to wish me a happy birthday were them, Cosmo and Wanda. Not even my friends. Not even my coworkers. No, if it’s not business why would they want to talk to me? I was hurt. I was angry. And worst of all. I was sad. I wanted to be alone. That’s how I grew up, I figured that’s the way my life should be. After I blew out my candles I made my last wish…”

Helga turned her head, slightly, to look at me, “Well? What was it, Buck?” She asks in a curious tone.

“I wished that I was 18.” I say, feeling ashamed while I do so, “I know what it meant for them. I know what it meant for us. The sad part is, at the time, I didn’t care. They begged and pleaded for me to not make the wish. I was angry. I didn’t want to hear their pleas; I wanted all of it to end. So, I made another wish. “I wish you’d leave me alone.” They didn’t say anything. Their wands glowed and then _poof_. They were gone. To this day, I still don’t know which one they granted.”

I ended my story and we just went back to the ride. Helga hasn’t said anything. What can she say, though?

“Turn that up, will you?” Helga tilted her head to the CB.

I simply complied and twisted the knob, raising the volume of it. We hear the dispatcher say something about a runaway 18-wheeler but we don’t think much of it. Hell, at the time being, I’m not thinking much of anything. It feels like a giant burden has been lifted off of my chest. For the first time in a long time, I feel great.

The street is empty, the siren is wailing and Carl is… I turn my head around enough to look through the glass, looks like he’s fallen asleep. Good. He’s going to need it. When we get to the station I’m going to want some damn answers and I don’t care what method I’d have to use to get them. Helga generally doesn’t agree with my more “aggressive” methods, she usually just stand behind me and have a smoke.

A truck horn is faintly heard but there’s nobody else on the street but us. I think it’s my imagination going a little haywire since hearing about the truck on the CB. I think nothing of it. Again, I hear it but this time it sounds louder and closer. What the hell is going on? I look over at Helga and she’s just steady driving. Just as we’re crossing the intersection bright lights are being shined from the driver’s side and the honking is almost deafening now then suddenly… Darkness.

I don’t know what’s going on. Why is it so dark? We’re still in the car so there should be some lights, right? I try to take a deep breath but there’s a sharp pain in my side as well my chest. Slowly I start seeing lights but everything is extremely blurry. The bright lights ahead are killing me. “Hurry up and take these fucking cuffs off.” Is that Carl? Who is he talking to? I try to move but my body doesn’t seem to want to agree with me.

“Jesus, G. You could’ve have at least warned me ahead of time before you go ramming the hell out of me.”

“Ah geez, I’m sorry Carl. Who knew you were such a pussy?”

That voice… I know that voice.

“Are they dead?”

“Probably.”

I hear a gun cock back.

“There’s no harm in confirming.”

Suddenly there was a gun shot, it sounded to be a few feet away from me. Then there was another. There’s a really sharp pain in my stomach… I feel cold… Everything is going… Dark…

\---End of Timmy Part 1---


	9. Jenny Wakeman - 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is a vigilante of Dimmsdale. She investigates some disturbing rumors about a nightclub. What happens next?

Great going, Jenny. You’ve finally lost your mind.

You couldn’t have stayed in Tremorton and fight crime and be credited as a hero. No, you just _had_ to move to Dimmsdale and try and do the same only guess what? Surprise, surprise, you’re a vigilante!

I sigh, flying through the city from above just making my nightly rounds before going to bed. Well, bed is a such a convoluted term, how about shut down? I chuckle to myself at how lame that was considering, well, that I’m a robot and what not. It’s been almost twelve years since I was made and 6 years since my show ended. Due to contrary belief I am not actually twelve years old. I’ve gone through a few upgrades since my last public appearance on tv and now I’m 22, mentally and body wise.

The city seems quiet for the most part, well, except for Club C&D. The club has been open for roughly five years now and I’ve only been in there once, and that was without my disguise. Needless to say it was one of the most awkward moments of my life. I could feel the pressure of everyone’s eyes stabbing me with malice and hate. I left as quickly as I had arrived. I forgot that it was a nightclub for _those_ kinds of people. The people who hate heroes and anyone that stands for justice within the city. Thankfully there was no need for me to go into there before tonight.

There’s an awful rumor going around about that club saying there’s an underground child sex trafficking ring being hosted there. I’ve met the owners before, well, met is a strong word but I’ve watched there show and memorized all of their episodes. Cat and Dog are the twins that run and own the club.  

I land in an empty cut about a block away from the club so I can change into my disguise. With a push of a button my metallic robot body is covered with synthetic human skin and hair. Pale skin, light blue eyes and black hair pulled up into a ponytail. Not my ideal hairstyle but it’s definitely the best kind for ventilation purposes. Well, that and pigtails but who wears pigtails to a night club? As I change into my skinny jeans and black crop top the communicator inside of my ear rings. I press the side of my ear and answer the call.

“Hello?” I stated.

“Jenny!” Oh, it’s only Brad, “The computer said that you changed into your human disguise. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, Brad.” I say in a slightly annoyed tone, “I’m going undercover for a little bit so try not to ring me unless it’s an absolute emergency!”

“You got it!” The chipperness of his voice brings a slight smile to my face. “Is that Jenny?” I hear Turk say in the background, “Hi Jen-“ I end the communication because I hear footsteps from and people talking on the sidewalk.

It’s a large group of people. Good, it’d be weird to show up with just myself. I meticulously ease my way into the crowd and we walk toward the club. So far so good. When we reach the club entrance you can see bright purple and green flashing lights coming from the door and windows. It’s playing unknown House music as well, must be a new artist. One by one each of them find their way into the club. Finally it’s my turn. I go to walk through the door but the guard stops me.

“Hold it. This is an invite only party. What’s your name?”

“Uhh,” I stammer a bit trying to think of a faux name, “Vexus. Uh, Vexus Crust.” The guard raises his eyebrow at me before looking back down at his iPad.

“Yeah, I don’t see your name on the list.”

A) Slip him $100 to forget about the whole thing to let you in.  
B) Call Brad and ask him to see if there’s anything he can do about it.  
C) Step out of line and try to find another way in.


	10. Jenny Wakeman - 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny needs to find a way in the club. What happens next?

B.

Dammit. How was I supposed to know this was a private event? I laugh nervously before scooting myself out of the line. The guard gives me a funny look before calling the next people in line to come up. Well, that's just perfect. I'd take care of this myself but my technological functions are extremely limited when I'm in my human form. I know for a fact that Sheldon could easily get my name on the list with no problem but I burned that bridge a long time ago. I hate that I did but there was no point. Our outlooks on life were way different. I close my eyes and sigh; I guess I have no other choice.

I press the button on my ear to call Brad, "Yo Jen!" he says enthusiastically, "Did you find out what you needed know?"

I scoff, "No way." I say, sounding disappointed, "It's an 'invite only' party tonight and guess who's not on the list?"

"Uhhh, you?"

I give a deadpan look, trying to hold the annoyance in my voice, "It was a rhetorical question, Brad."

"Oh, right! I knew that." Brad laughs off his embarrassment.

"Anyway, is there any way you can get me on the list? I'd do it myself but my human disguise needs a 24 hour regeneration time after use."

"Sure! Give me one second."

I stand there and smile triumphantly. I'm glad Brad, Turk and I stayed friends after the show. They've always been there for me in the situations I needed them the most. And here we are again, Brad saving the day. I should really get him a present or something of the sort. Maybe that new game system he's been clamoring on about. Really, I don't see what it is about guys in these games of theirs. Every few years they do nothing but rehash the same material just with better graphics or whatever. The communicator in my ear begins to ring; I press the button to answer.

"Watcha got for me, Brad?"

"Okay!" he begins, "I got good news and bad news! Being the good friend that I am I'll go on ahead and give you the bad news first." Of course Brad would start off with that. "Bad news: I couldn't get your name on the list! These guys are using some kind of high-tech encryption software, not seen by anyone!"

"Oh, and I'm sure the good news is going to be just as great!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Hardey-har-har. The good news is that there's a fire exit on the roof which has a stairwell leading down to the main club's floor. The only thing is that there's someone guarding the door. If you can take them down then you're definitely in!"

Not exactly what I was expecting from Brad but he came through nonetheless. I thanked him and quickly ended the transmission. I skim off to an alleyway that was out of sight from everybody and activate my rocket boots, flying myself to the roof of the club. I landed quietly behind what looks like an AC unit and duck down out of sight from the guard. I scan the guard at the door to see if I could get a quick identification of them but, to no avail, they're not in my database. Must be a background character from some show. Should be easy enough.

I speedily run up to the guard and before he could even get a shout out I take his head and bash it against the door rendering him unconscious. Not the most stealthy way to knock someone out but I'll be damned if it's not effective. I mentally pat myself on the back for doing a good job before opening up the door to the stairwell. The lights are dimmed creating a somewhat eerie feeling. I almost don't want to go down the stairs but I kind of don't have another choice. I enter the stairwell and the door slams itself shut behind me. I flinch a bit not expecting such a loud noise behind me. I slowly walk down the stairs half expecting something to jump out and attack me. But that's just my imagination running wild as I reach the door at the bottom. Slowly I crack open the door and peek my eye out of the corner to make sure nobody was watching and I slip my way into the club.

From the looks of the inside of the club you really couldn't tell that this is a party that requires invitations. Looking around I see people dancing like there's no tomorrow with glowsticks and glow in the dark glitter. The bar looks completely stacked with what looks like every liquor ever made. They even got DJ Libby to play at the club. I heard she doesn't go anywhere unless they're paying at least a hundred thousand for the night. The owner of this place really spared no expenses when it came to this party.

Easing my way through the hot and sweaty crowd I look around to see if I notice anything out of the ordinary. It's hard to see anything with these lights flashing in your face, I'm surprised half of these people don't go blind at all.

I make my way over to the bar and let out a deep sigh. From what I see there isn't anything going on and what I heard was just what I thought it was. A rumor. "What can I get you, miss?" a familiar voice says but I'm too disappointed and upset to even bother looking up. I'll probably just have me a small drink and call it a night.

"I'll have a Gin on the rocks, please." Thankfully with the upgrades my mother has supplied me with I can actually get drunk. Good, I deserve this tonight.

"Gin on the rocks, Darwin!"

Wait, Darwin? Like, the person that played the monkey? I look up at the bartender and it's a red head with shoulder length hair, braces and cute green eyes behind some glasses. There's no doubt about it, this is Eliza Thornberry. But, what's someone like her doing in this kind of club? I would've thought that she would be somewhere in Africa discovering a new animal or something of the sort. It's a small world after all.

Eliza looks at me and smiles, trying to bring up small talk, "So, what's a cutie like you doing here all by herself?"

D) "Hoping to go home with a beauty such as yourself."  
E) Jokingly tell her that you're a spy on a top-secret mission.  
F) Vent your frustrations to Eliza.


	11. Jenny - 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny infiltrates the club but it's not what she was expecting. What happens next?

D.

I decide to play along a little bit, what’s work without a little bit of pleasure? I give her a flirtatious smile, “Actually, I’m hoping to go home with a beauty such as yourself.” I’m not used to flirting so that came out a tad bit sexier than I intended.

Eliza smiles and chuckles at me before handing me my drink, “I get off at 3 so if you’re still around then maybe I can take you up on that offer.” She winks at me before turning back around to attend to another customer.

Although I can’t see my face it damn sure doesn’t take a genius to realize how hard I’m blushing. Dammit, Jenny. Remember: Business first, pleasure later. If there isn’t anything maybe I will stick around. Who knows? Speaking of who, with Eliza being the only bartenders here I’m sure one of them must have heard something, if anything, about what goes on behind closed doors.  I should think about this tactfully and run through a few simulations before actually doing it.

“Uh, hello? Earth to…” Eliza waves her hand in front of my face. She surprises me a little bit causing me to jump back a little, “I never got your name, cutie.” She leans over the bar moving in a bit too close for comfort.

“Oh! It’s Je…” Shit, I almost messed up. I stammer a little trying to pick myself back up, “Vexus. Vexus Crust. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I close my eyes and give her an awkward smile; hopefully she didn’t pick up on my mishap. I open them back up to see her smiling back at me.

“Very nice to meet you, Vexus.” Eliza wrapped her arm around Darwin’s shoulder and pulled him in close, “My name is Eliza. Eliza Thornberry. And this is my best friend, Darwin.” Darwin gives Eliza an agitated look, quickly moving her arm from around his shoulder.

“Truly Eliza,” Darwin spoke in a heavy British accent, “You don’t have to introduce me to every vixen you try to bed.” He walked to the other end of the bar and continued cleaning out the cups as he was doing before. Eliza face turns bright red with a noticeably flustered look on her face as she shuffles over to Darwin to playfully shake him. Darwin gives out a light laugh as he’s being shaken around. He shoos Eliza back over to me as he gets back to work.

Eliza fixes her glasses and closes her eyes to clear her throat. When she opens them back up I notice that with proper lighting her eyes are as green as a freshly cut and polished emerald. They’re absolutely stunning.

“Hey now.” Eliza begins before putting her hands on her hips and playfully pointing her fingers at me, “You’re not falling for me, are ya?” She chuckles at her own little joke but oh little does she know. I need to find out more information before getting distracted again.

“Hey Eliza,” I begin, “I’m supposed to be meeting some _important_ clients about procuring a _particular_ item. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Eliza’s face turned to one of disgust. Whoa, what the hell did I say?

“Oh, you’re one of _those_ people. I should’ve known it was too good to be true.” She turns away from me holding a look of disappointment to her as she walks over to Darwin and whispers into his ear. Darwin looks over at me briefly then back at Eliza and nods his head. He hands Eliza the handkerchief and she begins to clean the cup that Darwin was working on. Darwin walks over toward me and looks behind the bar to give me a quick up and down. Was he… Was he checking me out? He stands in front of me and our eyes meet for a good fifteen seconds before the silence is broken.

“Code Blue.” He says.

“I’m sorry?”

“I repeat. Code Blue.” He says with a tad bit more annoyance in his voice.

“I uhh…” I falter a bit in my response. I have no idea what he means by that. What is it, some kind of secret code? I search my database quickly for what the possible response could be to this question. The only “Code Blue” I know is for patients going into cardiac arrest. No, it wouldn’t be something like that. Not within this environment. No, there is definitely something I’m not getting when it comes to that term. What could possibly be so important that it would need a code? Wait a minute… I think back to The Stream and recollect some memories of a TV show. But, it couldn’t be… Could it?

“Winslow?” I question, not sounding too sure about my answer.

Darwin scoffs and walks from behind the bar through the crowd of people on the dance floor. He signals for me to follow him and I do so. I turn my head around as I’m following Darwin to look at Eliza, I couldn’t help but feel bad about hurting her. I don’t know exactly what I did but I have to find a way to make things right before the night is over.

I am lead to a door that is guarded by two stands with a single red, velvet, rope going from one stand to another. Darwin moves both of the stands to the side and stands in front of the door with his arms crossed.

“Allow me to explain a few things to you before you continue.” He takes out a masquerade mask and hands it to me. I take it in my hands and examine it for a bit. Real silver. Guess they don’t skim any expenses here. “When behind these doors you will wear this mask at all times. Under no circumstances will you be able to take it off. You will go to the end of the hall and get inside of the elevator. The steward will take you where you need to go. There are security cameras everywhere so, please, for both of our sakes, do not think of stealing anything or causing any unnecessary issues for our patrons. Minimum bid always starts at one-million dollars.”

He clears his throat and opens the door, gesturing for me to continue on without him. I step through the doors and the silence is almost deafening. If it wasn’t for the open door I probably couldn’t tell this area and the club was connected. I start to walk down the hallway but I’m immediately stopped by what feels like a large hand around my wrist.

“Oh, and between you and I,” he gives me a deadpan look with monotone voice, “don’t come back.” He closes the door leaving me alone in this hallway.

Quiet, deserted, undecorated. Just a few words to describe the sight before my eyes. I walk down the hall and every step seems to echo off of the walls. What exactly is going on here? This is all too suspicious for rumors. I’m keeping my mind open to what is about to happen but I’m definitely hoping it’s not what I’ve heard.

I reach the end of the hall to see a shiny, silver elevator with an electronic sign with the number one plastered on it. Next to the elevator there’s a person wearing a witch doctor’s mask and a black tuxedo. Classy but unnecessary. Well, I guess if the theme is renaissance I suppose it works. They press a button on the wall to open up the door. I step inside of the elevator; it’s quite the spacious piece of work. You can easily fit ten or twelve people in here. The door closes shut and it starts to move down.  It takes no time at all for the elevator to stop but the door hasn’t opened yet. The lights shut off suddenly, I panic and grab hold of the elevator door almost forcing it open before what looks like a blue laser scans the elevator. After the laser went down and up the lights cut back on and the elevator door opens.

I step out of the elevator in what looks to be a masquerade party. Everyone looks so dressed up and I look extremely inappropriate for this occasion. It’s okay, all I have to do is blend in with the crowd and everything will be fine. Yet again, the lights shut off. You would think this place is having electrical problems. A few seconds later and a single light shine from the ceiling onto the center of the room. There’s a person standing in the middle with an obnoxiously large head and a black and red suit with an atom symbol stitched onto the front of the suit jacket. He picks up a microphone and begins to speak.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending our event tonight. I would first like to give thanks to our two gracious hosts for allowing us to use their venue.”

A light shines on a booth section of this place and two people stand up and wave at the crowd. The sly look of greed and the idiotic look of pleasure, there’s no doubt about it. That’s definitely Cat and Dog.

“And without further ado let’s bring out our first product for the day!” he snaps his fingers and the lights in the venue turn back on.

A man, wearing an Arlecchino mask, comes out of a door, walking toward center stage, holding the hand of what seems to be a young child. The child has a mask over their face as well but from the bodily structure it seems to be a little girl. The two reach the center of the stage and the host takes the little girl and sits her in the chair beside him.

“Thank you, my friend.” The host said to the other man as he pulls a gun out and points it toward his head. And, just like that, he pulls the trigger, killing the man who brought the child out. The mask flies out into the crowd along with blood and pieces of brain matter. The crowd is in a stir, there’s uproar all around.

“Now everyone just calm down, calm down.” He says trying to assure everyone in the room that everything is going to be alright. “What we have here is someone who I loved and trusted as I would as a member of my family. I didn’t want to kill him but he was a loose end. He tipped us off to the police and was willing to destroy my entire organization. Obviously he was willing to put his life on the line for doing this. We started this as a trio in the name of science to further exemplify the evolution of what it means to be a human being. This man that I killed, without a second thought, is none other than Sheen Estevez. My brother. My friend.”

No way. If that’s Sheen splattered all over the floor then the person hosting this event must be. The host takes off his mask, showing his face to everyone in the crowd. Jimmy Neutron. His eyes are as blue as the ocean which fits because he has tears rolling down his face. He wipes the tears from his face and continues to speak.

“Excuse me, everyone. I had a moment of weakness there. I want everyone in this room to get a good look at me. If I can do this to my best friend just imagine what I could do with you. Now, we are going to sit here and have ourselves a good auction and keep what happened here tonight buried deep within our hearts not to see the light of day. Now!” he removes the mask from the child sitting in the chair to reveal her face to the crowd. “What we have here is a child with an unnatural ability. With just a single piece of chalk she can open up a world into an entire different dimension. She calls this place “Chalkzone”.  Now, here’s the kicker. This will not work for just anyone such as you and I. No. This will only work for an individual with the mind of a child. An individual who’s mind is not corrupted by the truth of this world. An individual with an imagination. What I am saying is the key to this dimension is a child.”

Wait a minute, a child? That girl, is that Penny? She’s supposed to be at least twenty years old by now. Why does she still look so young?

“My team and I have found the imperfection in our DNA that causes us to age and we fixed it. It was not an easy task and there were some casualties in the process but what we have here is our first successful subject. I call her ‘Project Z’. Project Z is no longer hindered with the curse that plagues all of us. She is what you would call an immortal. “

He goes on about his scientific discoveries when doing his research. Finally he stops talking but that’s shortly lived as he begins again.

“Let’s start the bidding at one million dollars, shall we?”

G) Bid on the child.  
H) You’ve recorded enough. Rescue the child.  
I) Stay silent and see what happens.


End file.
